


4 Years

by homebody



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homebody/pseuds/homebody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thanks, Alex.” Kelley says, and even though she knows Alex is right -- they’re both bright kids but just different sorts of bright, like Alex is the sun and Kelley is the moon -- she’s not about to let Alex in on her revelation. She likes it when Alex tells her she’s smart.<br/>It’s nice.<br/>or the story where Alex and Kelley are, more often that not, friends, and figure out high school together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freshmen

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, this is my first multi-chap story on here, which is pretty cool.   
> I hope you all enjoy my version of the cliche -- yet timeless -- high school au.

The first day of high school. 

Alex is taller than most of the boys and there’s so many  _ new  _ people standing all around her. They’re shouldering their backpacks, shifting on their feet, and Alex isn’t sure if she’s nervous because she can feel everyone else’s nerves or if she, herself, is just absolutely terrified. Sydney, the only girl from her middle school in this class, bumps her ribcage and whispers, “I can’t believe they’re assigning us seats. That's _so_ sixth grade.”

Alex doesn’t reply. The teacher finally looks up from his desk and starts barking out names, pointing to each desk with his oversized pencil. When he reaches the dead middle desk of the second row, Alex hears her name, followed by an imperceptible shift of the pencil and a following name, “Kelley O’Hara.”

She sits down and a moment later, there’s a freckled girl sitting next to her. Her backpack is the color of grass and her eyes have a glitter to them, like she knows something that Alex doesn't. Kelley O’Hara stretches out her arms, then her legs, then cracks her knuckles, before finally looking at Alex and asking: “You like science?”

“No.” Alex replies, because she doesn’t.

Kelley laughs. “Me neither. I can already tell that this partnership is going to be a success.”

“I’m Kelley.” She adds, as if Alex hadn’t heard the teacher bark out the girl's name, although the word falls different from Kelley's mouth. Kelley reaches forward and Alex is caught between  _ why is this girl trying to shake my hand?  _ and  _ my hands are too clammy to shake hers!  _ when Kelley plucks Alex’s schedule from off the desk. She stares at the paper, the names and the rooms. “Well, Alex. Hopefully this partnership takes off, because we have every class together.”

“Cool.” Alex says awkwardly, taking her paper back.

Kelley grins, either oblivious or disaffected by Alex’s one-worded answers and the crack to her voice. “It’s a good thing too because I have like,  _ no  _ classes with my middle school friends and what’s the point of school if you’re not talking to your friends in every --”

“Welcome to class!” The teacher announces loudly, cutting Kelley off.

“We’ll talk later.” Kelley says, resting a hand on Alex’s wrist. It’s peppered with freckles that travel up her arms and spill from her forehead onto her cheekbones. She sits back into her seat and whips out a notebook to write on. Alex blinks because  _ holy crap,  _ she’s known Kelley O’Hara for only a hot second but already, she’s  _ intrigued. _

“Later.” Alex repeats. “Sounds cool.”

***

They talk later. They talk a lot.

Their friend groups mesh -- Ashlyn, Tobin, Christen, Alex, and Kelley -- and they all eat their lunch together out on the field. Kelley and Alex become exercise buddies during gym class, partners in every class that requires one, and within two months of the school year, Alex isn’t afraid to say that Kelley O’Hara is most definitely her best friend.

“This project is so stupid.” Kelley grumbles, tossing her notebook off of her bed and into the pile of textbooks lying next to it. Alex, from her spot on Kelley’s computer chair with her feet up on the end of the bed and her laptop against her knees, just rolls her eyes. Kelley, for all her talents, has the attention span of a squirrel on a sugar rush. Projects -- reports namely -- aren’t Kelley’s strong suit.

“You know what’d I love to write a report about?” Kelley continues, grabbing her lime Gatorade. She takes a long swig and Alex knows it’s just for dramatic effect. “I’d love to write a report about why all of the upstairs water fountains have ramen in them. What’s the deal with that? Did someone try to make ramen in the fountain? There’s  _ so many  _ questions.”

“Do you have a hypothesis?” Alex asks, deadpan as she finishes the part of the report that Kelley was supposed to write.

“Probably the juniors…” Kelley says, scratching her chin. “They’re weird.”

Alex nods, half-listening. She hits the _save_ button on the document and finally looks up. “You owe me, O’Hara. This report is at least B-worthy and all of that B belongs to me.”

“What do I owe you?”

“Uh,” The scent of Kelley’s mother’s cooking fills the air, floating from the kitchen, all the way down the hallway and into Kelley’s room. “I’d say dinner would suffice.”

“That’s dumb.” Kelley says. “You’re already staying over for dinner, moron.”

“Should I request your first born child instead?” Alex asks, pushing herself up from the chair. Kelley shrugs.

“I don’t know, Al. You’re the smart one.”

Alex shakes her head because she knows that’s not true, but regardless the compliment makes her cheeks redden and her hands kind of sweaty. It’s the affect that Kelley’s compliments have on her, even the small or sarcastically back-handed ones. “You’re smart too, you know. We’re just smart in different ways.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kelley rolls her eyes. “You’ve said it before.”

“And I’ll say it until you realize it.” Alex answers genuinely, putting her arm around Kelley as they make their way down the hall.

“Thanks, Alex.” Kelley says, and even though she knows Alex is right -- they’re both bright kids but just different sorts of bright, like Alex is the sun and Kelley is the moon -- she’s not about to let Alex in on her revelation. She likes it when Alex tells her she’s smart.

It’s nice.

***

The first soccer game of the year. Kelley is more nervous than Alex, even though she’s the one watching from balcony where the announcers sit -- technically, she’s not allowed to be up here, but it wasn’t like there was a lock on the ladder or anything -- with a big sign in her hands. She can see Alex clear as day; it’s not hard to miss the pink headband, the dark ponytail, and the number 13 on the back. 

Tobin’s sitting next to her, legs draped over the side, with a sign of her own for Alex.

“She’s like, really good.” Kelley says.

Tobin nods. “That’s the reason why she’s Varsity, dude.”

“I know that.” Kelley says, watching as the ball bounces around in the midfield. “But she’s putting even the seniors to shame.”

“She took Abby’s starting spot.” Tobin comments. “And that girl is like, stellar.”

“That girl could put Alex six feet under.”

Tobin snorts. “I’d like to see her try.”

Kelley laughs; Tobin has her hands all balled up into fists. Which would be threatening if her face wasn’t painted in gold and blue -- courtesy of Christen -- and if she wasn’t the lankiest girl Kelley’s ever had the pleasure of meeting. That and the fact that Tobin is the second best posterchild for the Golden Rule -- behind Co-Captain of the Environmental Club, Miss Walks-Shelter-Dogs-For-Fun, also Christen Press -- and there’s a ninety-eight percent chance that Tobin has a bible on her at all times.

“You do realize Abby could take both of you, right? Like, at the same time. Even with a broken wrist. Even if you were armed with baseball bats. Even if she was stuck in molasses and you had a jetpack and --”

“ -- I get it.” Tobin cuts her off. “She could kick my -- GO ALEX!”

Kelley’s on her feet in an instant, waving the poster and screaming until her lungs run out of breath. Alex sprints up the middle, passing the ball to Christen, only to get the ball back a moment later, cut past a defender -- who had no chance in the first place -- and plug the ball deep into the back of the net. The rest of the crowd erupts as well, but none as loud as Kelley and Tobin. 

Alex looks up, waving her hands in celebration. She locks eyes with Kelley, and raises her hands up in a heart shape, white teeth glittering even from the distance. Kelley makes the heart-hands back, but she’s also aware -- hyperaware -- of Tobin’s blush that’s obvious even through the crackling face paint.

A weird bubble of annoyance and butterflies blooms in Kelley’s stomach, but it’s gone a moment later when the game resumes and she’s back to leaning over the balcony, watching the game. 

“She could go pro.” Tobin says a moment later, voice laced -- overflowing, actually -- with awe and admiration.

Kelley mutters back: “Yeah, I know.”

***

“You need to come.” Kelley says, toeing the line between pleading and demanding. “It’s the Spring Break Dance.”

“I don’t  _ need  _ to.”

“Yeah, but Christen and Ali pretty much planned the whole thing and they’ll be heartbroken if Varsity soccer player, most popular freshman, prettiest girl in the school Alex Morgan doesn’t show up.” Kelley rambles. She’s completely unaware of how thick she’s laying it on, but Alex senses it and rolls her eyes.

“We haven’t had to go to any other dance.”

“Because none of them have been as cool as this!”

Alex groans. “Kel, please. Can’t we just stay in and watch Homicide Hunter?”

“What’s with you, Al?” Kelley asks with her hands on her hips. Alex rolls from her stomach to her back, all her limbs splayed across her twin bed. There’s papers everywhere, homework due after the break -- a million more excuses as to why Alex cannot possibly go to this dance. 

“I’ve never been to a dance, okay?” Alex says, full well knowing it’s stupid. “Look, I’ve never, I just didn’t have a whole lot of friends that liked to, you know, do stuff. I didn’t have a whole lot of friends in general.”

Kelley knows that already, though. She’s known Alex for seven months or so now, and she knows that Alex was -- is -- shy as hell. But Kelley also knows that Alex would have fun if she went; they’d have special treatment in regards to the song choice since Christen’s in charge of that, and since Ali and Ashlyn are the snack suppliers, any leftovers will undoubtedly be contributed to the sleepover planned for after the dance.

She’s also pretty sure that Tobin has a thing for the blue-eyed striker, so if Alex comes, Kelley’s getting some brownie points with Toby, too.

“Ali Krieger, Ashlyn Harris, Christen Press. Me. That girl that everybody calls Chensaw. Tobin’s weird friend that does the funny accents.” Kelley starts listing off everybody’s names. “The entire varsity team. All gonna be there, all are your friends.”

“I guess…”

“Al, we want you there.” Kelley says finally. “ _ I  _ want you there. How about this? We go and if you don’t like it after the first half hour, we’ll leave and I’ll pay for all the Dairy Queen that your cold heart could ever desire. And if you like it and we stick it out, well, we have fun in that case.”

Alex laughs, her face finally breaking out into a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “It’s bold of you to call me cold when you’re trying to convince me to do something.”

“But.” Alex continues, cutting Kelley off as the girl opens her mouth to speak. “I’ll go.”

***

Kelley starts dancing the moment they walk in, and doesn’t take long for Alex to join in.

They’re forty five minutes in -- Kelley has been counting the minutes and since the half hour mark, rubbing it into Alex’s face about how Kelley was and will always be right -- when Tobin walks up. She’s dressed up, Kelley’s pretty sure that she was at Ashlyn’s house beforehand and the clothes are Ashlyn’s, because the button-up is a little baggy and the salmon-colored pants are a tad too long. 

“Can I have a dance?” Tobin asks, her face red, but Alex’s redder as she nods and squeaks out an ‘okay’.

Kelley winks as she walks away from the pair, joining Christen by the DJ’ing booth.

“They’re cute.” Christen says.

Kelley shrugs. “They’re just dancing side-by-side.”

“Well, yeah, that’s what friends do.” Christen replies, and then her eyebrows raise. “Unless…?”

“We’ll see.”

“I ship it.” 

Kelley doesn’t. But to disagree would sound bitter and probably merit a ‘why not?’ from Christen. And Kelley doesn’t really have an answer to that. Tobin’s fine; sure she’s lanky and sure she dances like a white dad at a barbecue, but she’s nice and always holds the door for Alex when they go to and leave lunch. 

“Yeah.” Kelley finally says, although her shoulders sag and she sighs a little when she adds: “I do too.”

***

“We’re gonna kick this summer’s ass.” Alex says, arm in arm with Kelley as the walk home. School is behind them and for the next few months, it’s no responsibilities and no homework and no nothing to worry about. 

“Yeah we are!” Kelley exclaims, skipping slowly, matching Alex’s long strides. “I have about a million things planned for you and I.”

“As long as it doesn’t interfere with soccer camp.”

“Don’t worry, superstar.” Kelley says, and it’s not an afterthought when she asks, “What about you and Tobin?”

“I’m sure we’ll hang out.” Alex says casually, although her cheeks redden a little. Although Alex has never specifically said it, Kelley knows that something’s up. Since the dance, something has definitely been up. “I’m sure we’ll all hang out. I can’t go a whole summer without Ashlyn and Ali.”

“However Christen…” Kelley smirks with an elbow to Alex’s ribs.

“Christen and I will be staying together during the camp.” Alex says. “So I’m sure I’ll see her enough.”

“Alright, good. Seriously though, Alex. This is going to be the summer of Alex and Kelley.”

“I like the sound of that.” Alex says. “I’m really happy we became friends this year, Kel. Like, really happy.”

The word friend settles weird in Kelley’s stomach, kind of like swallowing a stone. But she ignores the feeling and agrees. “The feeling’s mutual, dude.”

“Good.”

“Great.”


	2. Sophomore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Kelley, and the rest of the crew return for their sophomore year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, this marks the halfway point of this fic! For all those asking who the story really is about -- Kellex, Talex, O'Solo -- this chapter will answer those questions.

Alex walks in on the first day of school, holding hands with Tobin.

They see Kelley first, sitting on the stairs leading up to the front door. It’s surprisingly cold for the beginning of September -- Alex is wearing one of Tobin’s jackets and Tobin has Alex’s varsity sweatshirt over her shoulders. They’re so cute, Kelley gets the sudden urge to vomit of both of them. A feeling which she doesn’t act upon.

“There’s my best friend.” Kelley says happily, giving Alex a tight hug before moving on to Tobin. “And my --” It hits her that she’s really not sure if Tobin and Alex are dating, so she stumbles over the next words “-- other best friend.”

“Best friend’s girlfriend would suffice.” Tobin says, kissing Alex on the cheek. Kelley gives her a tight lipped smile.

“I’ll keep that in the ol’ memory bank for next time.”

Tobin has a different first period class, but Kelley and Alex are together for most of the day, just like freshman year. Kelley’s steps match Alex’s perfectly as they stride towards their room, Alex’s eyes darting around the halls as if they aren’t the exact same ones from the year prior. 

“So you and Tobin are official now.” Kelley says in the most passive voice she can muster. She’s supposed to know that, at least, she  _ thinks  _ she’s supposed to know that. But Alex kind of fell off the radar in the last month of the summer break and Kelley admittedly didn’t make as much of an effort to contact her as she should’ve.

“I mean, I guess.” Alex answers with a shrug. Her face doesn't reveal much. “We’ve never discussed it but, like, we’re not seeing anyone else. So if that makes us official, I guess we’re official.”

“Sure.”

“I like her. She likes me. What else is there to it?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Kelley says as they reach the classroom. She pulls the door open and leans against it, finally getting a chance to look Alex over. She’s gotten prettier, if that’s possible. Her face is tan from a summer of beach-bumming and soccer practice, and her hair is a lot longer. “As long as you remember that I’m your number-one fan, and Tobin remembers that Saturdays are our days, I don’t think we’ll find any issues.”

“You can brief her over lunch. We can write up a contract.” Alex promises with a smirk. “I’m sure Press and Ashlyn would make great witnesses.”

Kelley just rolls her eyes, following Alex inside. Once they’re slumped in their seats, notebooks out and pens in hand, Alex says: “I really missed you, Kel. I’m glad we’re back at school -- I’m glad I’m back with you.”

“I missed you too, Al. I --” She’s cut off by the teacher writing on the chalkboard, the loud screeching noises echoing in the tiny classroom. “We’ll talk later, alright?”

Alex smiles and nods. “Of course.”

***

Alex’s varsity practice starts a week after school, and Kelley -- with nothing better to do -- works half-heartedly on her assignments while waiting for Alex’s practice to finish up. They live in almost opposite directions, but the five minutes of walking home together is worth it. So Kelley sticks it out, watching Alex and a bunch of other girls run drills and kick balls and do whatever soccer players do.

Kelley waits outside of the locker room, one-strapping her backpack like all the cool kids while scrolling through her phone. 

“If you’re trying to sneak in, you’re not being very subtle.”

There’s a girl, much taller than Kelley, standing in front of her. Raven-black hair, slicked back with water, a varsity jacket slung over one shoulder and a pair of goalie gloves under her arm. Kelley squints in confusion. “I’m not trying to sneak in. I’m waiting for a -- a someone?”

“A someone.” The girl drawls in a light voice that doesn’t match her slightly terrifying exterior. “A  _ special  _ someone?”

“A best friend sort of someone.” Kelley explains. She pockets her phone and reaches out with a shaky hand. The girl's face is scary, and Kelley's intimidated. But also, _hot damn._  “Kelley O’Hara.”

“Hope Solo.” Something crinkles in Kelley’s palm as Hope shakes her hand. When Hope pulls away, there’s a little, ripped piece of notebook paper, sloppily folded over a few times. Kelley glances from the slip to Hope’s piercing eyes. They’re a mix of amusement and something else that Kelley can’t place. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you for the last few weeks, but I didn’t know if you were with that girl you wait for. Now I know, and I’m pleased at this outcome.”

“Likewise.” Kelley whispers, red-faced.

Hope reaches forward again and closes Kelley’s hand into a fist, her nails digging into the little piece of paper that feels like it’s on fire. Hope’s really pretty, a lot of straight edges and those narrowed, icy blue eyes. Kelley feels small, but there’s also an excited bubble that’s traveling from her stomach, up through limbs in little bursts of electricity, and finally ending in her rapidly beating heart.

“Please don’t be a stranger, Kelley O’Hara.” Hope says, and then she’s walking away.

The sleeve of her jacket says Captain -- a right reserved for seniors -- and Kelley sways on her feet. Hope Solo. Senior. Captain of the Varsity Soccer team. Kelley’s not sure what to think, but she’s positive that now is not the time for thinking and her mind is more foggy than Silent freaking Hill.

Alex walks out of the locker room a moment later, a towel over her shoulder and her shoes still unlaced. “You alright, O’Hara?”

Kelley blinks a few times. “Yeah. I’m fine. Let’s go?”

“Let’s go.” Alex says and Kelley considers telling her about Hope. 

She doesn’t.

***

Kelley and Hope start dating after four weeks, and Kelley feels like she’s the coolest person  _ ever.  _ Hope’s group is pretty much the entirety of the varsity team, so Alex sits with them and then it turns into Hope’s group and Kelley’s group sitting next to each other. Hope and Ashlyn bond over goalkeeping. Ali and Becky -- a senior with a long braid who’s more knowledgeable than the encyclopedia -- talk about all the fundraising events the school could do. Christen slips herself in with senior class president Heather Mitts.

Hope drives a green Jeep and she always has money on her. Her hands are calloused but gentle when she takes Kelley by the hand and leads her to all the places in town that Kelley never thought to go to.

To summarize: Hope’s amazing.

But that’s Kelley’s opinion. Alex’s opinion: Hope’s okay.

“It’s been awhile since we’ve had a Saturday-day.” Alex says, lying on Kelley’s bed while Kelley sits on the floor, piecing together the largest puzzle Alex has ever seen. “We’ve both been so busy.”

“I know, right?” Kelley answers. Hope works every day except Saturdays and Wednesdays, and Tobin has youth group on Sunday so Saturday is the only time when she can take Alex out. So Saturday-days have become sparse. “But I’m happy we’re here now, there’s so much to catch up on.”

“Tell me about it.” Alex hums.

“Tell me about Tobin.”

Alex shrugs, grabbing one of Kelley’s stuffed animals and smoothing out the fur. “We’re fine. She always insists on carrying my books, so I carry hers, and that confuses me. Why can’t we just carry our own books and call it even?”

“I don’t know.” Kelley says. “But if that’s the worst issue you guys have, I guess it’s going well.”

“And you and Hope?”

Kelley brightens. “Awesome. She’s busy a lot, but she works and she has soccer, so it’s okay. It’s so  _ cool _ , Al, she’s so cool.”

Alex smiles, but her enthusiasm is fake.

“And spring break is coming up, and Hope said she’d take some days off and drive us to the beach.” Kelley continues happily, snapping another piece into the puzzle. “But we’ll still hang out, right Alex?”

Alex nods. “Of course.”

***

“I don’t like her.” Alex says, watching Hope and Kelley walk across the courtyard together. Hope’s a lot taller than Kelley and she looks so much more grown up than her. It’s sort of weird. “She’s a senior, and Kelley’s a sophomore. That’s a disparity.”

“Good word choice. And I mean, I guess so, but not by much.” Tobin shrugs. She's about ninety percent sure that Alex isn't even listening; she never listens when she's busy ranting.

“And.” Alex misses her mouth twice when she tries to eat a grape, too busy looking at the way Hope kisses Kelley against the trash can -- she can’t imagine the germs getting on Kelley’s shirt -- to concentrate on her lunch. “And Hope’s like, kind of a bitch. She’s so cocky and whenever we lose, she gets all pissy. I don’t get why Kelley’s so head over heels for her.”

“She’s kind of pretty.” Tobin observes.

Alex narrows her eyes. “Kelley’s not shallow.”

“What do you want me to say?” Tobin asks finally, frustrated. “We’ve had this same conversation like, five times, just this week. You’re hung up over them. If you hate Hope so much, why don’t you tell Kelley instead of complaining to me?”

“We’re just having a conversation!”

“You’re having a conversation with yourself.” Tobin says, getting up and walking away.

***

Tobin hates to say it, but she’s  _ relieved  _ when Kelley and Hope finally implode. Alex was right all along -- Hope was an over-confident and mean person. It comes to a shock to Kelley’s group but not a shock to Hope’s when they find out that Hope has some side piece -- or maybe Kelley is the side piece, that part is sort of shady -- from the high school in the next town, and she wants to go to prom with this Carli chick instead of with Kelley, and Kelley’s never really meant much in the first place.

Kelley misses school for three days and Alex skips for two of those as well.

Tobin’s not relieved for long. The Kelley-shaped wedge that’s lodged between her and Alex is growing. More and more. It’s no longer Alex complaining about Hope, singing Kelley’s praises, and pining over her best friend. Now it’s ‘I can’t go out because Kelley and I are doing this’ and ‘if we go to the movies this weekend, can Kelley come?’ and ‘maybe I should buy Kelley this, or this, or this’.

Don’t get Tobin wrong, she adores Kelley. They’re friends too, of course. But she feels like she shouldn’t be jealous of her girlfriend’s best friend.

“We need to talk.” Tobin says, grabbing Alex as the final bell rings.

“Uh, I’m supposed to meet up with --”

“I know.” Tobin’s grip doesn’t stop, so Alex finally relents and leans back against the lockers. “That’s what we need to talk about.”

“Okay…”

“Don’t get me wrong, Alex. I care about you and I care about Kelley and both of you are super important to me.” Tobin’s talking with her hands, too, moving them around her. It’s her tell, her sign of nerves, and Alex is getting nervous too. There's a sinking feeling in her stomach combined with butterflies in her chest. “But I’m your  _ girlfriend,  _ Alex, and when all you do is spend time with Kelley and invite her on our dates and cancel our dates for her, how am I supposed to feel?”

Alex stares at the ground.

“Not too good.” Tobin answers for her. “I’m going to be your friend for a moment, Al.  _ Just  _ your friend. All you do is talk about Kelley. When she’s not around, you’re wondering what she’s doing. When she was with Hope, you watched them together. And now that they’re not together, you spend time with Kelley -- all your time.”

“And I’m starting to think.” Tobin sighs. “That the way that you feel about Kelley is the way that you’re supposed to feel about me. Am I wrong?”

Again, Alex doesn’t say anything, but it’s all the answer Tobin needs.

“I’ll see you around, Al.” Tobin says. She walks away with a sense of finality. 

Alex knows that she’s right. That all the things that people describe -- the butterflies and the shaky hands and the  _ everything  _ \-- they all lead back to Kelley. And she’s not sure whether to hate Tobin or not, because Tobin’s right, but Alex doesn’t want Tobin to be right. 

She finds Kelley outside, scrolling through her phone, with Alex’s varsity jacket tied around her waist. “Everything good, Alex?”

“Let’s go.” Alex says quietly.

They don’t talk on the walk home.

***

“So I guess this’ll finally be the summer of us.” Kelley laughs drily, sitting on the bottom stair of Alex’s porch.

“I guess so.” Alex answers and despite the fact that she’s sitting next to Kelley and their knees are brushing and Kelley’s leaning against her, Alex sounds like she’s a million miles away.

“It’ll be fun.” Kelley assures her, standing up. It’s late, time to go home, although Kelley  _ really  _ doesn’t want to leave. “I’ll see you later, Al. Don’t forget to call.”

Alex smiles wryly. “I won’t.”

***

She forgets to call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always. Next Monday will be the third part, junior year. And this Thursday, I'll probably be posting a little one-shot that I threw together not too long ago. The working title atm is 'Hot Mess AU', so I hope that excites a few of you!  
> All of that being said, kudos and drop a comment! I love hearing your reactions to my writing!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are hella appreciated, as are kudos! See y'all next week with part two ;)


End file.
